<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity Falls Stories by Shellstone262617</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428127">Gravity Falls Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617'>Shellstone262617</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pines Family, Pines Family Bonding, Pines Family Feels, Pines Family Fluff, Protective Mabel Pines, Protective Pines Family, Supportive Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/Shellstone262617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long or short stories about Gravity Falls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Ford Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Ford Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy &amp; Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweater Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mabel never expected to find Dipper in sweater town</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel didn't leave her and Dipper's bedroom to pee until their mother left the house and their father stormed into their own room. She comes back after using the bathroom and telling their father good night. He doesn't reply and Mabel doesn't mind it. Only 10 more hours and she and Dipper wouldn't have to deal with this arguing for an entire summer.</p><p>Mabel heard crying from Dipper's side of the bedroom. When she turned towards Dipper, she found him wearing the red sweater she made him with the part his head goes through way above his head. Mabel walked over and sat down next to Dipper and did the same to her pink sweater since she hadn't put her nightgown on yet. </p><p>Dipper leaned against her and she leaned against him.10 more hours, just 10 more hours and summer would be here. 10 more hours with parents and then they would be back with their grunkles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the glass swan shattered, so did a part of Mabel's heart. The part for her mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It fell and Mabel just watched. The glass swan that her mother got her the night they returned home after last summer. She made it fall and she didn't care. It was from her, and she was starting to hate her mother now.</p><p>"Mabel!" She heard Dipper, Stan, and Ford cry as they run up to the attic.</p><p>"Leave it." Mabel said once her great-uncles tried to clean it up.</p><p>"Pumpkin, your mother spent a lot of money on this glass sw-" </p><p>"And I don't care." Mabel replied right back bitterly.</p><p>Stan and Ford looked at their niece before picking her up and sitting on her bed with her. Mabel didn't cry, she just tried to smile so her grunkles wouldn't be upset. Dipper just stood there and looked at the glass. What the heck was happening to his big sister?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The power goes out it Gravity Falls while Stan and Ford are out shopping leaving Mabel and Dipper to find a way to entertain theirselves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The power went out at 12:30 p.m. exactly 16 minutes after Stan and Ford had left to go shopping for food. Mabel looked at the clock just hoping that the power would come on in the next hour or two. Dipper was busy reading one of his books he brought from home. Dipper looked away from his book and realized how bored his twin was.</p><p>"I have more books back in our room. Some you would even like." Dipper suggested.</p><p>"Eh, maybe later." Mabel said.</p><p>Dipper tried to think of anything else and remembered something that he and Mabel used to do when they were little. He bookmarked the page he was and put his shoes on. Mabel watched at what her twin was doing and followed him outside. It's 102 degrees and her brother wanted to go outside? Dipper walked towards the dumpster and Mabel watched as her brother pull out a box. And that was when she caught on what Dipper wanted to do.</p><p>Mabel helped Dipper drag the box and she got a good look at it once they arrived back in the living room. It was at least a foot taller than her and Dipper, so it was perfect for them. Mabel ran up to the attic and grabbed her markers and came back down. She laid them all out and Mabel took the blue and she took the pink.</p><p>"I'll draw the outside of the house and you do the inside of the house." Mabel told her twin and Dipper nodded in response.</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe that we were stuck in there for an hour and twenty minutes!" Ford rolled his eyes at Stan as he carried the two jugs of milk in.</p><p>To be honest, Ford was frustrated too. They shouldn't have replaced the old doors at the store electric sliding doors. Mabel and Dipper were probably bored out of their minds by now. Ford held the door open for his brother to get in and he walked in right after him.</p><p>"Stanford get in here!" Ford heard Stan call.</p><p>Ford put the milk down and walked to the living room. Right in the middle of the room was a box at least six feet tall. The older Pines twins looked in and saw Mabel sitting up while Dipper was asleep with his head on her lap. The oldest of the younger set of Pines twins was slowly stroking Dipper's hair. On Dipper's book was one of his books spread open. Ford reached down and picked Dipper up while Stan picked up Mabel.</p><p>"You two have fun?" Stan asked as Ford started to carry Dipper upstairs.</p><p>"Yep!" Mabel nodded her head. She looked back at her and Dipper's box house and back to her great-uncle.</p><p>"Grunkle Stan? Can we keep the box house up for the rest of the week?" Mabel asked. Stan sighed and nodded. </p><p>"Sure." Stan said and in response Mabel hugged him.</p><p>"Thank you Grunkle Stan." Mabel thanked.</p><p>Stan kissed her forehead. "You're welcome Pumpkin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ford is curious on what his niece was working on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mabel, sweetie, what are you working on?"</p><p>Mabel smiled and turned around in her seat away from her great-uncle. She paused and kept the needle where it was. When she realized her grunkle was trying to look over, Mabel brought it close to her chest.</p><p>"No! Not yet Grunkle Ford!" The 13-year-old cried.</p><p>"Stanford Pines, leave our great-niece alone and let her work." Stan's voice carried from the kitchen. "Besides, you promised to help me and Dipper make dinner." </p><p>"Fine." Ford sighed and headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>"Grunkle Ford! It's finished!"</p><p>Mabel came in carrying her finished project folded in her arms. Ford turned around and Mabel handed it to him. Ford unfolded it and smiled. Stan walked over and gave a look at his older brother's gift.</p><p>"Hey! I thought I was the best grunkle?" Stan glared at his niece.</p><p>Ford ignored his twin and picked Mabel up. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sweater hung over Ford's left shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you Mabel." Ford thanked.</p><p>"You're welcome Grunkle Ford."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper needs a hug after hearing a fight between his parents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dipper?" </p><p>The door slowly opened as Mabel pushed it open. The only light in the room was the remaining sunlight. She walked over to Dipper's side of the bedroom. Dipper looked up at her while wiping tears from his eyes. The fight between his and Mabel's parents still played in Dipper's head. It was doing the same to Mabel, but she tried to ignore it. </p><p>"Need a hug?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Pulling her sibling close, Mabel held the younger twin tightly and protectively. Rubbing his back and her head on top of Dipper's, Mabel started to hum one of multiple songs that their father would hum. This one was one of their father's originals. A kiss was pressed onto Dipper's forehead and the boy smiled. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan gets a headache.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford become aware of his brother's headache around the time he and the twins woke up. Stan wasn't in the kitchen so Ford gave the kids cereal. Ford wasn't the perfect cook and he didn't want his great-niece and great-nephew eating burnt pancakes. While Mabel and Dipper were eating, Ford went upstairs to Stan's room.</p><p>"Stanley?" Ford asked softly.</p><p>"Go away Sixer." Ford heard his little brother grumble.</p><p>Ford didn't go away. He walked over to Stan's bed and sat down next to him. Ford pressed his hand on Stan's forehead and his brother whimpered. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Ford asked.</p><p>"Headace. Started acting up when we came home from the Walters house." Stan replied while leaning into his brother's hand.</p><p>"Stanley Pines, you aren't blaming Unique and Tony Walters aren't you?" Ford asked.</p><p>"Maybe a little." Stan replied with a small smile. Ford was about to leave until he felt his hand be grabbed</p><p>"Could...could you stay with me for a while?" Stan asked.</p><p>Ford smiled. "Ok, scoot over." </p><p>* * * * * * * *</p><p>"Ok Wendy, what do you want to show us?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"Just go up to Stan's room and see." Wendy responded.</p><p>Mabel and Dipper did what the older teenager said and walked upstairs to their grunkle's room. Mabel entered first and Dipper followed. There the twins found both their grunkles snuggled and cuddled up together on Stan's bed. </p><p>"I've got to go get my camera!" Mabel whispered and ran out of the room.</p><p>"Of course she has to go get her camera." Dipper whispered to himself with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stan has never felt so warm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm, Stan smiled as he snuggled against Stanford as they sat next to each other at the fireplace. He didn't have to sleep in the car and almost freeze to death. But, now he had Stanford, his big brother, his twin. And Stan has never felt so warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flower Crowns And Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mabel and Carmen make flower crowns and Carmen gets a nickname.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what are we doing?" Carmen Walters asked Mabel.</p><p>"Making friendship flower crowns!" The older girl replied cheerfully. She paused and looked at Carmen. "You aren't allergic to pollen are you?"</p><p>Carmen shook her head. "Just cats and dogs."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness." Mabel sighed.</p><p>Grabbed three daisys from her pile, she started to tie the stems together. The flowers were placed on Carmen's head four seconds later in Mabel's work. Three minutes later, Carmen's flower crown was finished.</p><p>"What do you think Carm?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"Carm?" Carmen asked. "Oh, you never had a nickname before." Mabel realized Carmen's confusion.</p><p>"Well, besides Brat, Sweetie, Princess Obnoxious." Carmen said as she laid down in the flowers.</p><p>"Hey! No relaxing just yet. It's your turn to make a flower crown for me!" Mabel told the black haired girl.</p><p>Carmen sighed and started picking her own flowers for her crown for Mabel. Just like Mabel had done, Carmen had placed the roses on Mabel's head and started tying the stems together. She had to stop after a while to pick more roses.</p><p>"So." Mabel said. "What do you think about your nickname?"</p><p>Carmen stopped and thought for a moment. She did like it better than her other nicknames. "I like it, thank you Mabel."</p><p>"You're welcome Carm."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Familiar Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three familiar words are heard by Stan that come from Ford after almost 31 years of not hearing them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you." </p><p>Ford expected more snuggles and cuddles from Stan, not tears. Ford ran a hand through Stan's white hair and started to wipe away Stan's tears. Stan held on tightly to his brother.</p><p>"Stanley?" Ford asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sixer. I shouldn't be crying." Stan apologized as he joined his brother wiping away his tears.</p><p>"Shh, it's ok, it's ok." Ford spoke softly to his younger twin. "I love you so much little brother." </p><p>Stan smiled and leaned against his brother. "I love you too, big brother."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>